A web browser (commonly referred to as a browser) is a software application for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web. Some web browsers utilize a technology referred to as Web Real-Time Communications (WebRTC). WebRTC is a technology drafted by the Worldwide Web Consortium (W3C) that enables browser-based applications (e.g., a JavaScript client in a browser) to support audio or video-calling, video chat, peer-to-peer (P2P) file sharing, and the like, without requiring a plugin in the browser. When a user is visiting a web site and starts using a web session, the user device may briefly lose a connection due to a network reconnection triggering event. A network reconnection trigger event may include, but is not limited to, a user refreshing a page, a user leaving a page (e.g., clicks back or forth button), a device moving out of and back into a hot spot, and a device turning off and back on. At a later time the user is able to reestablish the network connection and to restore the web session. During web session restoration, the browser will recreate all network connections and will resume web session (e.g., using session cookies). Web session restoration recovers a web session, but does not recover the media session. For example, a user will have to call another user again if web session restoration occurs during a call (e.g., a video conference or a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) call). In some instances, the user may determine that the media session should not be resumed to avoid privacy or security issues. For example, it may be desirable to not resume a media session automatically or when a delay is too long.